Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized, self-propelled strollers. More specifically, the present invention relates to motorized strollers that are operable via a remote control unit.
It can be extremely difficult to push a stroller while carrying a large number of items due to the weight and general cumbersome nature of items that many parents are transporting on a regular basis, such as food, extra clothes, and bags of accessories for the child. Furthermore, if an individual is going on extended walks with the child, taking the child on errands, or otherwise pushing the stroller a substantial distance or up steep inclines, then he or she can become fatigued due to the substantial weight cumulative weight of the stroller itself, the child resting in the stroller, and all of the articles stored on the stroller. If an individual is fatigued, then he or she may not be able to adequately perform his or her caregiver duties or perform other tasks and errands. Lastly, on some occasions an individual may simply be unable to physically push a stroller due to either the number of articles that he or she is carrying or the weight of the articles that he or she is carrying. Therefore, caregivers need a hands-free means for controlling the operation of a stroller.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to motorized, self-propelled strollers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to a stroller having a motor drive unit that is operably connected to a control unit disposed on the stroller. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Various types of self-powered, motorized strollers are known in the prior art; however, they all utilize controls that are disposed directly on the stroller itself. This is a disadvantageous design because it nonetheless forces the user to directly interact with the stroller itself, which can be difficult when a user is carrying a large number of grocery bags or other such articles. When an individual is carrying a large number of items, it can be difficult to lift his or her arms to reach the stroller's controls to cause the stroller to begin moving forwardly. Furthermore, if the individual lags behind the self-propelled stroller due to the weight of the articles that the individual is carrying, then he or she loses the ability to control the movement of the stroller because the controls are disposed on the stroller itself. When a stroller carrying a child is moving without the ability of the user to control that movement, that child is in a substantial amount of danger. Despite these dangers, the advantages of self-propelled strollers cannot be denied because they assist users who ordinarily have to push heavy, cumbersome strollers substantial distances over the course of the day while running errands or performing other tasks and users who have to carry a large number of heavy items, such as groceries, while pushing a stroller. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a self-propelled stroller that is adapted to be controlled remotely.
Furthermore, many individuals have to use their strollers at night, either because they wish to walk or run for exercise with their child after they return home from work or because they need to run errands with their child at night. Conventional strollers completely lack any type of lights or reflective material, making them hazards in low-light conditions that potentially put the caretaker and the child resting in the stroller at risk. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for strollers that comprise means for making the stroller more visible to motorists and other individuals in low-light conditions.
The present invention comprises a stroller, a power source, a motor having a drive shaft operably connected to one of the stroller's axles to provide rotational motion thereto, and a means for wirelessly controlling the speed and direction of the rotational motion imparted upon the stroller. The present invention further comprises lights disposed on the front portion of the stroller and lateral reflective strips, both of which are designed to make the stroller more visible in low-light conditions to motorists and other surrounding individuals. The present invention further comprises a plurality of USB ports or other such electrical ports, which allow individuals to charge a variety of electronic devices from the stroller's power source while running errands and performing other tasks. The present invention further comprises a secondary motor that is also wirelessly controllable and is operably connected to the frame of the stroller in order to transition the stroller between a first collapsed or compact configuration and a second position suitable for use.
The present remote controllable stroller substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing self-propelled strollers. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.